Theatrikill
by BabsGordon95
Summary: Scream is Megyn's favorite scary movie. When a copycat Ghostface starts killing of the cast & crew of Murder Me Always, Megyn starts wondering if surviving a scary movie is all that easy.Rated T for language and graphic descrition.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**I don't own anything belonging to the Scream franchise just Danyell and Sunny.**

It was a cold night. Danyell was putting on her makeup while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. Sunny was always late and tonight was no different.

"The jerk. We'll lose our reservations," Danyell grumbled.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Flipping through the channels, she came upon TBS, which was having another _Scream_athon.

"Sweet." It was right at the beginning of the first _Scream_ where Casey is on the phone with Ghostface playing the horror movie trivia game for Steve's life. "Idiot. Your boyfriend isn't worth it. Just run out the front door, get in your car, and call the fuckin' cops!"

_Rrrrriiiinnnnnggggg. Rrrriiiinnnnnggggg. Rrrriiiinnnnnggggg. _

Danyell answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice sounded like Ghostface. Danyell wasn't impressed.

"Okay, whoever you are, you're not funny. You're not gonna scare me by talking about ripping my guts outs and cutting my head off. The _Scream_ movies are so overrated. Pick a scarier villain to impersonate next time. Goodbye."

"Don't you wanna know why you're boyfriend isn't there yet?" the voice asked.

"How do you know Sunny is running late?" Danyell's heart started pumping hard.

"Look on your back porch."

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that."

"You don't want see your boyfriend before you _die_?"

"Look I'm about 5 seconds away from calling the cops on your mother fucking ass!"

The line went quiet. Everything was quiet. Danyell held tight to the phone as she treaded softly towards the screen door.

_Crash!_ Glass shattered as a mutilated body fell through the skylight. Danyell screamed then and tripped as she tried to run backwards. She crawled towards the body. It was covered on blood and the varsity jacket was ripped to shreds.

"No, please, no," Danyell whispered. The body was Sunny with his insides on the outside.

A shadow fell across the floor. Danyell turned around slowly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Danyell screamed. The iconic Ghostface killer was standing in front of her holding up the famous knife.

Danyell tried crawling away, but Ghostface pulled her back by her ankles. The knife dug deep into her stomach.

With the last of her strength, Danyell pulled of the mask of the killer. Confusion came across her face.

"Why?" she asked. There was no answer.

The last thing Danyell saw was a gleam of silver coming towards her.


	2. Chapter 1

The theatre is where dramatic things happen. Some are good, some are bad. Some, though, are downright scary.

**Chapter One**

Sophomore year and already I received the leading female role in _Murder Me Always_ at Glenrock High School, a normal high school in Wyoming. The Jocks ruled & the theatre geeks were stuck in the middle of the popularity triangle.

Senior Jason Rodgers was playing Detective Mamet. His straight, long, sandy blonde hair was a compliment to his sea green eyes. If you can't tell by now, Jason was my crush. He was my unattainable and also my friend.

My best friend Brandy was the stage manager and she was a handful. No one dared to question her. She kept us all inline, keeping to the call sheet and yelling at those that lagged behind. If her olive toned skin started to get a rosy undercoat then you better duck & cover before the blow out.

It was the day before opening night and Mr. Hamilton gave us the night off to be fully rested the next day. Jason, Brandy, & I were sitting at table in the local _Starbucks_ when the "Lani Subject" came up.

"Is she still upset?" I asked. "We found out the cast two months ago."

Brandy sighed. She knew about the grudge Lani had held against me since freshman year.

"Lani thinks she deserved the part of Trixie & she didn't even get a part. I know it seems unfair for her to hate you, but this is the last show of the season. Besides school will be out soon so maybe this whole thing will blow over during the summer."

"You said that last year, too."

Now the bittersweet was coming. Jason was going to give me his advice, but he wouldn't sugarcoat it.

"Meggie," Jason started. Meggie was Jason's personal nickname for me. I once said that I wanted everyone to call me that & he jokingly yelled at me that no one but him could call me that. "I'm gonna be honest, unlike Brandy, and say that Lani just doesn't like you. I mean she's a junior and last year you beat her out for the role Eileen in _Moon over Buffalo_. She will hold this grudge forever. If Brandy had gotten the part then Lani would hate her."

"Thanks, Jason. That was really encouraging."

"Hey, I said I'd tell the truth, not encourage you. You should know by now that I don't mollify anything."

I sighed and sipped my double chocolate chip frappuccino. Sometimes I wondered why, out of all the students at Glenrock to be friends with, I had picked these two: Brandy "Look on the Bright Side" Mattock & Mr. "That's the Reality" Jason Rodgers.

Brandy's phone went off telling her she had text.

"Oh my god!" Brandy yelled. "Danyell and Sunny were murdered last night!"

"What?" Jason and I said at the same time.

"Brandon just text me saying that the two of them were gutted. Her mom found them after she came home because the line was busy for hours and the phone company called."

"You're kidding me?" I asked. "Sunny wasn't found in a chair, was he?"

"I don't know," Brandy said. "Hold on." Her thumbs went right to work and got an answer a few seconds later.

"No," she said, "he was thrown through the skylight." Her phone vibrated again. Brandy's eyes widened. "But Danyell was found hanging from a tree."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jason asked.

"Because," I said, "that's how Casey Becker was found in _Scream._"

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"You don't think it's some psycho copycat, do you?"

I couldn't answer. My feelings were completely torn. On one hand, it seemed impossible. On the other, however, the coincidence was too much


End file.
